4 Season High School
by Nurama Nurmala
Summary: Musim panas dan musim semi tampil sebagai face para guardian sekolah. Sedangkan musim dingin dan musim gugur menjadi guardian yang melindungi di belakang layar. Empat musim adalah bidak yang dibuat kepala yayasan terdahulu untuk menjaga stabilitas dan kualitas sekolah agar tetap berada di atas. Tapi satu yang menjadi kendala... empat musim itu tidak pernah akur. Super Junior.
1. New Teacher

**4 Season High School**

**Super Junior©SMEnt**

**4 Season High School©Nurama Nurmala**

**Friendship**

**Typo(s), OOC, abal story warning**

* * *

SMU Dongducheon adalah SMU swasta yang dibangun bangsawan kaya 150 tahun yang lalu di Seoul. SMU itu menjadi salah satu sekolah tertua dan bergengsi di wilayah Seoul. Dengan sistem pendidikan yang ketat, SMU Dongducheon berhasil bersaing dengan SMU elit lainnya dan masuk ke dalam jajaran lima besar SMU paling bergengsi di Korea. _Standard_ minimal bagi calon siswa ditentukan dalam tes masuk yang mencekik siswa kebanyakan, dan yang memiliki bakat yang dapat mendongkrak nama baik sekolah bisa masuk melenggang tanpa melewati tes masuk.

Walau tes masuk yang diadakan sekolah itu menohok para lulusan SMP yang hendak melanjutkan di Dongducheon, namun bukan bakat sembarangan pula yang diterima di SMU itu. Jika bukan bakat yang telah diasah semenjak bayi, pastilah murid berbakat yang diterima itu teramat jenius di bidangnya.

Hal lain yang menuai kekaguman baik itu dari tim audit eksternal yang selalu datang mengaudit sekolah sebulan sekali atau dari masyarakat umum adalah… sekolah ini bebas KKN. Uang, tidak berkuasa di sekolah itu. Yang berkuasa adalah otak dan bakat. Juga mungkin… kekuatan juga ikut andil dalam mewarnai kehidupan sekolah Dongducheon. Kekuatan? Maksudnya?

Ya. Hukum rimba… berlaku di sekolah ini.

"Saya dengar hari ini akan ada guru baru," seorang pria bermarga Kim itu berujar dengan alis tertekuk, nyaris seperti biasanya.

"Ya, saya dengar juga begitu. Saya harap guru baru ini penuh ide dan kesabaran agar bisa menghadapi murid-murid yang bermasalah," seorang wanita yang masih muda; berada di penghujung usia 20 tahunan menyahuti ujaran Pak Kim.

"Memangnya guru baru yang akan masuk akan mengajar apa, Bu Oh?" Pak Kim, seperti biasa berbicara dengan bibir yang menyipit. Suara keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang kering dan hitam. Ah, terlihat bahwa ia adalah perokok berat.

"Saya dengar ia akan menjadi guru BP," Oh Soojin meneruskan pekerjaannya memeriksa pekerjaan rumah anak didiknya. Ruang guru kali ini agak lengang, karena sebagian guru lain sudah mulai masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing untuk mengajar mengingat sekarang sudah lebih dari pukul 9.00 pagi.

"Kapan ia datang?"

"Saya dengar hari ini, seharusnya ia sudah datang dari tadi," Bu Oh mengerling lalu menggendikan bahunya sebentar. Pak Kim mengangguk lalu memandang Bu Oh dengan sudut matanya diiringi raut masam.

"Berarti dia terlambat di hari pertama bekerja," ia berjalan ke arah mesin penyeduh minuman yang terletak di pojok ruangan, lalu mengambil sebuah cangkir plastik untuk kemudian menyeduhkan _cappuccino_ ke dalamnya.

"Ya, siapa yang tahu guru baru itu ternyata kendor dalam menjaga kedisiplinan."

Sementara itu… di pintu gerbang SMU Dongducheon yang sudah tertutup….

"GAWAT! Bagaimana aku bisa terlambat di hari pertama bekerja?!" Seorang lelaki berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan jas dan dasi berantakan sementara ransel berwarna putih dengan motif panda tersadur riang di punggungnya.

Di kejauhan ia melihat gerbang sekolah Dongducheon yang berdiri dengan kokoh. Tingginya dua meter dengan besi runcing di setiap ujungnya. Nyaris mustahil untuk dilewati ketika gerbang itu bersikukuh di tempatnya.

"MAAAFFFFFFF! AKU TERBURU-BURU!" Dengan sekali lompatan ia menerjang melompati pagar runcing tersebut, lalu melayangkan pandangan pada petugas keamanan yang berjaga di gerbang masuk dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Tunggu! Siapa kau?!" Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan dan teriakan salah seorang penjaga gerbang, lelaki berjas dan berdasi itu tetap berlari sekencang mungkin menuju gedung utama sekolah itu.

"Gawat! Gawat! Gawat!" Lelaki yang terhitung mungil untuk lelaki seusianya itu tetap berlari dengan kalap menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Ia tak punya waktu untuk menata rambutnya, ia tak punya waktu untuk merapikan seragam kerjanya, ia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk mengikat tali sepatunya. _Oh, God_. Semoga ia tidak tersandung. Tapi hei… anehnya, ia punya waktu untuk memberi makan peliharaan di ponselnya; sebuah game simulasi peliharaan bernama Pou ketika berlari mengarali koridor-koridor yang lengang.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Ia berlari dengan susah payah. Kantor kepala sekolah berada di lantai paling tinggi di ruangan itu. Kali ini ia mengutuk arsitek yang menyarankan pembangunan kantor kepala sekolah di lantai paling tinggi. Ia nyaris saja kehabisan napas karena sudah mendaki 6 lantai dan menyusuri lorong panjang sepanjang rel kereta api. Ketika ia hampir saja kehabisan tenaga dan napasnya, akhirnya ia melihat sebuah ruangan dengan papan keterangan "Ruang Kepala Sekolah" di pintunya.

BRAK!

Dengan cepat (tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu) ia membuka pintu itu ganas. Seseorang yang tengah duduk dengan segenggam kertas di tangan kirinya dan pena di tangan kanannya memandang makhluk berantakan yang tampak ngos-ngosan itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau terlambat," ia mengingatkan.

"Iya, saya tahu. Maafkan saya, Pak," lelaki itu buru-buru membungkuk. Itu etikanya di saat seperti ini, setidaknya itulah yang ia rasakan. Ya, ia sudah belajar sopan-santun selama ini dari sekolah dasar. Ia yakin benar bahwa itulah sikap wajar dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Ketika aku mencari guru BP untuk sekolah ini, universitas merekomendasikan namamu. Aku tidak tahu nilai lebihmu, namun aku berani mengambil resiko untuk membawa perubahan positif ke sekolah ini. Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku, seperti guru BP yang lain," Kepala Sekolah itu adalah seorang lelaki setengah baya bertubuh tegap dengan kumis hitam menjulang di antara bibir dan hidungnya. Matanya menyiratkan ketegasan dengan siap siaga menangkap semua kesalahan yang terlihat, sementara rambutnya yang hitam lebat cukup disisir ke samping sekenanya tanpa gel rambut seperti yang lain. Perawakannya yang tinggi besar menjadikan ia janggal berada di lingkungan intelek para pendidik, posturnya yang besar lebih mencerminkan seorang atlet pemain _rugby_. Namun posisi yang sudah dicapainya di usia yang sedemikian muda menjadi bukti kecemerlangannya. Ia jelas bukan orang sembarangan.

"Ya, saya mengerti."

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan penampilan. Tapi," Kepala Sekolah melayangkan telunjuknya pada lelaki muda itu. "Jika kau mau merapikan sedikit saja penampilanmu, itu akan lebih baik," guru baru itu terkekeh dengan muka polos, lalu sekali lagi mengangguk. "Ruanganmu ada di lantai tiga. Pergilah," lelaki itu memberi hormat seraya berpamitan, lalu melangkah mundur meninggalkan ruangan sakral itu.

"Anak jaman sekarang benar-benar tidak terduga," Kepala Sekolah kembali memeriksa rincian dokumen yang bertelut dalam genggaman tangan kirinya sambil menekur dalam gumaman. "Masih 16 tahun, tapi sudah lulus dari universitas sebagai lulusan terbaik di angkatannya. Psikolog yang sekarang sedang menempuh S2 di universitas Korea dan sekaligus menjadi guru SMU ini," ia berhenti pada sebuah file CV seseorang yang baru saja ditemuinya. "Henry Lau. Kita lihat, apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang _child prodigy_ sepertimu di SMU ini."

* * *

**4 Season High School**

**1****st**** Chapter**

* * *

Henry; si guru baru yang bahkan lebih muda dari murid-murid di sekitarnya mulai berjalan dengan riang di sepanjang koridor. Koridor kelas masih tampak sepi mengingat KBM tengah berjalan saat ini. Namun sesekali ia berpapasan dengan satu atau dua orang siswa yang hendak ke ruang guru atau sekedar untuk melaksanakan panggilan alamnya di toilet.

"Apa? Sedang apa orang-orang itu di sini?" Seorang murid perempuan yang hendak ke toilet bertanya dengan tatapan ngeri kepada teman perempuannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi yang kudengar mereka mencari Taemin."

"A-apa?"

"Aku dengar Taemin tidak sengaja menabrak motor salah satu anggota geng berandalan itu pada malam kemarin. Tapi sepertinya ia kabur setelah melihat siapa yang telah ia tabrak."

DEG!

Degup jantung Henry seketika bertalu kencang. Ia mencium adanya kasus.

"Hiiii… mengerikan ya!"

"Iya!"

"Pe-permisi!" Henry yang mendengar pembicaraan itu seketika bersemangat dan hendak mencari tahu. Ini merupakan salah satu tugasnya, yaitu menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi di kalangan murid.

"Y-ya?" Murid wanita yang baru saja melihat Henry (dan garis ketampanan atau keimutannya) terbius dalam sekejap. Wajah mereka memerah dan memanas dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Maaf barusan aku tak sengaja mendengar obrolan kalian, tapi… siapa yang datang?"

"E-eh?" Gadis yang satu terdiam tak berkutik, sementara yang satu masih dalam batas rasionya dan menjawab walau dengan kepanikan.

"Ada preman kota dari kota sebelah yang datang ke sekolah ini. E-eh… mereka datang mencari siswa kelas satu bernama Taemin. Mereka… berada di depan pintu gerbang belakang sekolah."

"Baik, terima kasih!" Dengan terburu-buru Henry berlari menuruni tangga sekolah. Dasi yang terjulur melambai-lambai menyahuti panggilan angin, sementara ransel putihnya melompat-lompat riang di punggungnya.

_Henry on fire!_

* * *

**4 Season High School**

**1****st**** Chapter**

* * *

"Heee? Kenapa… banyak anak yang malah menonton?" Henry terpesona dengan pemandangan di depannya. Ketika ia sampai di halaman belakang sekolah, banyak anak yang menyengajakan diri melihat biang keributan ini. Sebagian bersembunyi di balik dinding-dinding, dan sebagian kecil lainnya menyengajakan diri berdiri di depan para berandalan yang datang. Kalau bukan para petugas dan penanggung jawab kelas, salah satu dari mereka pastilah seseorang bernama Taemin, ia menduga.

"Hei... ada masalah apa ini?" Henry tahu situasinya, ia menepuk bahu salah seorang murid lelaki sambil bertanya dalam bisikan.

"Mereka mencari Taemin, tapi para pengurus kelas yang tidak menginginkan adanya perkelahian berusaha menyuruh mereka pulang dan jangan membuat keributan di sekolah."

"Ya, tapi dari tadi mereka tidak mau pergi sebelum mendapatkan Taemin," salah satu siswa di sampingnya menambahkan.

"Gampang saja 'kan… tinggal lapor pada guru, lalu laporkan ke polisi. Mereka pasti akan pergi," Henry memberi solusi seperti orang dewasa lainnya.

"Dongducheon adalah SMU yang menjunjung tinggi nama baik. Tidak ada keributan dan tidak pernah ada perkelahian yang terjadi di dalam sekolah. Bagaimana jika masyarakat sampai tahu, nilai sekolah kami akan turun di mata masyarakat," jelas siswa lelaki itu. "Eh," ia menatap Henry aneh. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau murid baru?"

"Hehehe…" Henry hanya tertawa salah tingkah, lalu dengan niat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia tiba-tiba menunjuk sebuah arah. "Eh, lihat itu!"

"Kyyyyaaaa!" Tepat setelah Henry menujuk beberapa murid yang berdiri berseberangan dengan para berandal itu, seorang murid lelaki dipukul hingga terjatuh oleh salah seorang berandal itu.

"Eh?" Henry yang tak mengira segera menutup mulutnya karena terkejut.

"Youngmin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Murid perempuan yang berteriak tadi langsung menghampiri murid lelaki yang masih terpuruk di atas tanah. "Dasar biang masalah! Kenapa kalian tidak pergi saja dari sini?" Kalap membuat mereka menjauh dari sisi tenang, malah membuat masalah ini jadi semakin berkobar.

"Bawa lelaki bernama Taemin itu ke sini atau kami obrak-abrik sekolah kalian!" Salah satu dari berandalan itu mengancam sambil mengepalkan tinju ke udara. Beberapa murid yang menampakan diri di depan berandalan itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan kaki gemetar.

Andai saja mereka tidak dengan sok berani berhunjuk di depan para berandalan itu, mungkin mereka tidak akan menjadi sasaran tinju selanjutnya. Andai mereka tidak menjadi petugas kelas, mungkin mereka akan terhindar dari kejadian hari ini. Andaikan dan andai saja. Mereka sibuk berandai-andai dalam situasi genting yang dapat mencoreng masa depan mereka. Andai saja mereka tidak sekolah di Dongducheon….

"CEPAT PANGGIL DIA! KALAU TIDAK AKAN KUHAJAR KALIAN SEMUAAAA!" Dengan sekali teriakan yang dikeluarkan oleh pemimpin berandalan yang bernama Jong Ju, semua murid yang mendengar, baik yang sedang bersembunyi atau tidak seketika menjadi gentar.

"Aku… di sini," seorang murid lelaki dengan rambut cokelat muda keluar dari balik dinding. Mukanya kusut dan terus menatap ke bawah. Perawakannya kecil, hampir sekecil Henry dengan wajah manis bak anak perempuan.

"HAHAHAHA! Apa dia yang menabrakmu tempo hari, Milk?" Jong Ju menoleh kepada salah satu temannya; meminta kepastian. Lelaki yang dipanggil Milk itu pun mengangguk dengan tatapan penuh dendam.

"Ya. Dia orangnya!" Milk kembali menegaskan.

"Baik, kemari kau br*ngs*k!" Jong Ju menyentak dengan menyalangkan tatapan kebencian. "Siapapun yang berani mencari masalah dengan anak buahku, maka dia harus berurusan denganku!" Mau tak mau, Taemin berjalan dengan gentar. Kedua kakinya gemetar sementara bibirnya kaku tak kuasa berucap apapun.

Ia tahu siapa mereka. Mereka adalah preman dari kota sebelah. Taemin tetap maju perlahan walaupun ia sebenarnya takut. Ia yang menyebabkan masalah ini, maka harus ia yang menyelesaikannya. Ia tak mau orang-orang di sekolah—temannya, ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini. Walau ia akan mati malam ini, ia harus tetap maju.

"Aku mohon, jangan buat keributan di sini," ia meminta dengan suara yang teramat pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar Jong Ju.

CUIH!

DEEGGG!

Dengan sengaja, Jong Ju membuang ludah ke muka Taemin. Sontak perbuatan Jong Ju barusan menuai berbagai macam ekspresi orang-orang di sekitar. Antara marah, sampai simpati kepada Taemin.

"Kau mau kami pergi dari sekolah ini? Itu maumu S*alan?!"

BUAK!

Dengan cepat Jong Ju melayangkan sebuah tendangan telak ke perut Taemin yang membuat Taemin meringis dan segera berlutut.

"Baiklah, kami semua akan menuruti kemauanmu," Jong Ju tak berniat berkelakar namun ia terus menyunggingkan senyum terlebarnya.

"Tapi _Hyung_!" Milk yang tidak terima berteriak protes, namun Jong Ju segera mengangkat tangan kanannya ke hadapan muka Taemin.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," ia tidak tahan lagi, ia terkikik geli sendirian sementara lawannya; Taemin tengah meradang karena menahan sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Kami akan pergi, jika kau bisa menerima 1000 pukulan dari kami."

"APAAAA?" Semua orang yang mendengarkan dengan seksama terkejut bagai disambar petir. Bagaimana bisa Taemin yang begitu kecil dan rapuh menerima 1000 pukulan hanya karena menabrak sebuah sepeda motor? Lagipula itu adalah kecelakaan, dan lagi mereka yakin bahwa kecelakaan itu tidaklah parah melihat Taemin dan Milk yang begitu segar bugar tanpa luka.

"A-aku… eugh, terima," lirih Taemin dalam sakit.

"TAEMIN! JANGAN BODOH!" Salah seorang dari temannya berteriak, namun Taemin dengan rikuh langsung melerai.

"Aku tak apa-apa, kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Kembalilah ke kelas," dengan tubuh yang sengaja ia kuat-kuatkan, ia berdiri mengaral di depan Jong Ju. Jong Ju yang mendengar jawaban Taemin yang bersedia menerima tawarannya tertawa lepas dengan gembira.

"Hahahaha… bagus! Bagus!" Ia berkacak pinggang, lalu mengangguk-angguk puas. "Milk! Pukuli dia!"

Dengan sigap dan dengan senyum lebar yang mengembang di wajahnya Milk maju melenggang dengan menggenggam sebuah tinju. "Bersiaplah, anak bodoh!"

BUAAAKKHHH!

Tanpa aba-aba Milk melayangkan sebuah tinju ke muka Taemin dengan keras. Kali ini tinjuan Milk berhasil membuat pipi Taemin tergores hingga sebuah cairan merah lindap dan mencumbui pipi tirus Taemin.

"Satu!" Bagai wasit, Jang Ju mengangkat satu jarinya ke udara lalu berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar Milk dan Taemin.

BUUUAAKKKKHHH!

"AAaaaa!"

Kali ini erangan datang ketika Milk melayangkan sebuah kepalan yang langsung bertemu dengan rahang Taemin. Pukulan kedua Milk kali ini membuat Taemin tersungkur ke belakang.

"Dua!"

Srrraaakkk!

Tak ingin lawannya beristirahat, Milk dengan kasar menarik kerah kemeja Taemin dan membuat jarak di antara mereka tak lebih dari 50 cm. Tak membuang waktu, Milk langsung melayangkan pukulan lain yang menghantam hidung Taemin hingga mengucurkan beberapa anyir darah.

"Tiga!"

Milk dengan puas memandang Taemin yang tengah menunduk memegangi hidungnya yang cedera. Ia berdecih lalu berjerumat sesukanya, "Bangun bodoh! Masih tersisa 997 pukulan lagi yang harus kau terima!" Milk berlari kecil kea rah Taemin, lalu kembali melayangkan sebuah tinju yang sekarang berlabuh di perut Taemin.

"Uooogghhh!"

"Empat!"

Tanpa menunggu waktu, Milk kembali menyarangkan berbagai tendangan, pukulan dan sikutan ke arah Taemin, hingga membuat tulang iganya patah dan memar-memar di wajahnya.

"Sepuluh!"

"KYYYAAAA!"

Tak satu pun dari teman-temannya yang menolong, dan tak satu pun yang berlari untuk melaporkan kepada guru. Henry menelan ludahnya, tapi tetap diam; tak bergeming. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menolong Taemin?

BRUUKKKK!

Taemin ambruk di pukulan ke sepuluh. Kesadarannya telah hilang, dan ia telah berada di ambang batas kematian. Memar dimana-mana, kepalanya terantuk beberapa kali mencicipi rasa tinju, dan tulang-tulang di perutnya patah atau bergeser tak terhitung.

"Bangunkan dia!" Jong Ju memberi titah. Beberapa teman Milk mengangguk lalu mengawal Taemin yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di kiri dan kanan. Milk yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda kembali bersiap melayangkan pukulan lain, kali ini ia mengincar daerah matanya.

Saat Milk hendak melayangkan pukulan, saat jarak muka Taemin dan kepalan Milk hanya tinggal beberapa cm, sebuah teriakan menginterupsi kesenangan mereka.

"BERHENTI!"

Milk yang terkaget-kaget menghentikan pukulannya. Semua pasang mata memandang dan bermuara ke sebuah arah, termasuk Henry.

Seorang lelaki berwajah manis dengan tinggi kurang lebih 175 cm berdiri di sana. Memandang Jong Ju dengan tatapan benci.

"Tidakkah kalian puas? Dia sudah pingsan!" Lelaki itu berujar, manik matanya menatap tubuh Taemin yang menghembuskan napas dengan kepayahan; tersengal.

"Kami hanya menunaikan janjinya. Ia bilang akan menerima 1000 pukulan kami, maka kami akan meninggalkan sekolah ini dan kalian," Jong Ju kembali mengingatkan apa yang disepakati Taemin dan dirinya. "Ini bahkan belum mencapai pukulan yang ke-100."

"Tapi kalau kalian meneruskannya, dia bisa mati," lelaki itu membantah, iris hitamnya menatap langsung ke mata Jong Ju yang garang.

Jong Ju hendak marah pada awalnya, namun ia kembali tenang seketika, dan dengan licik kembali menguarkan senyum menjijikan. "Karena dia tak mampu melunasi 1000 pukulan dari kami, kau mau menggantikan sisanya? 990 pukulan lagi?"

HEG!

Mengenal seorang bernama Taemin saja sepertinya lelaki itu tidak, bagaimana bisa ia rela menerima 990 pukulan demi orang yang tak dikenal.

"He-hei… siapa—dia?" Henry yang masih mengikuti kejadian ini dari awal hingga sekarang begitu terkejut dengan sosok yang menentang berandalan itu seorang diri dengan penuh berani. Ia ingin mengenal siswa itu lebih jauh.

"Yah… tak masalah sih, toh dia pun sama-sama berandalan," siswa yang ditanya menjawab dengan ringan.

"Eh?"

"Ya, lelaki itu murid kelas 2. Dia juga berandalan, tidak ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengan dia kecuali anak buahnya. Jarang masuk sekolah dan kerjanya hanya tertawa saja dengan anak buahnya di atap gedung sekolah. Guru BP sebelumnya sering memergokinya berada di game center tengah malam. Kalau tidak sedang berada di pub, dia pasti sedang terlibat perkelahian. Dia satu-satunya akar berandal di sekolah ini. Jadi, menghadapi cecunguk-cecunguk itu… tidak masalah," siswa lelaki yang memberi penjelasan itu terlihat sedikit aneh. Iris hitamnya bergerak-gerak penuh semangat, sementara kata-katanya seolah menyimpan keyakinan.

"Nah, bagaimana?" Jong Ju bertanya sekali lagi, senyum menjijikan itu masih tak urung lepas dari wajah bejatnya.

Srraakkkk….

Lelaki yang dipanggil akar berandal di Dongducheon itu terlihat melepaskan jas dan dasinya.

"Di… dia mau apa?" Separuh murid yang melihat berbisik-bisik tidak jelas. "Ti-tidak mungkin dia mau…."

"Baiklah," lelaki itu berujar singkat. "Kita selesaikan ini secepat mungkin sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi."

"Huahahahaha!" Jong Ju yang bersemangat menitahkan kepada anak buahnya untuk segera mengeksekusi lelaki sok berani yang sudah berlagak di depannya. "PUKULI DIA ANAK-ANAKKKKK!"

"UWWWOOOOHHHH!"

"Lima belas!"

"Dua puluh!"

"Empat puluh lima!"

"Sembilan puluh delapan!"

Lelaki itu menerima pukulan tidak hanya dari Milk, tapi dari anak buah Jong Ju yang lain secara bergantian. Walau sudah menerima 100 pukulan yang dilayangkan dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi dia belum juga ambruk seperti Taemin.

"Seratus dua puluh satu!"

Pukulan dan tendangan melayang bergantian ke tubuh yang terhitung mungil untuk pria di usianya. Ia tak mengaduh dan tidak pula menjerit, hanya menerima pukulan yang datang dan menahan rasa sakitnya untuk nanti.

"Tiga ratus tujuh puluh tiga!"

"Haahhh… hhaaahh…" anak buah Jong Ju sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga, namun lelaki itu masih berdiri tak terhalaukan.

"Empat ratus tiga puluh delapan!"

BUAKHHH!

"Lima ratus lima belas!"

BUUAAKKHHH!

"Tujuh ratus Sembilan puluh delapan!"

Lelaki itu… masih berdiri layaknya jenderal di medan perang.

"He… hebatttt…" Henry yang terkagum-kagum mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia… sangat bersemangat!

"Sembilan ratus Sembilan puluh sembilan…" Jong Ju yang juga ikut memukuli lelaki itu kini hampir ke habisan tenaga. Di sepuluh pukulan terakhirnya, ia lakukan nyaris tanpa tenaga.

"Satu pukulan lagi!"

"Satu pukulan lagi!"

Murid-murid yang berkumpul berseru memberi semangat pada lelaki yang masih bertahan dalam posisinya. Darah menetes di mana-mana. Kemeja seragam yang tadinya berwarna putih kini bercampur dengan warna darah. Warna darahnya sendiri, dan darah lawan yang terluka karena memukilinya.

BUAAAKKHHH!

Akhirnya Jong Ju melabuhkan pukulan terakhir ke muka lelaki itu, sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh berdebum ke tanah, lalu kehilangan kesadaran.

"UUUWWWWOOOOOO!"

Semua murid yang melihat perjuangan lelaki itu berteriak kegirangan dengan air mata yang lindap di sudut mata mereka.

"Hei, benarkah dia… berandal?" Henry yang tak percaya bertanya sekali lagi. Siswa yang ditanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dia itu suka berisik di kelas, mengganggu belajar. Kalau sedang berjalan dengan teman-temannya pun dia berisik. Suka tertawa dan berteriak yang tak jelas. Hobinya menghebohkan hal yang tak penting. Dia gemar bermain game, entah itu game ponsel, PS, PSP, game PC atau game di game center. Senang membaca komik dan senang mencampuri urusan orang," nada suara siswa lelaki yang sedang memberikan penjelasan kepada Henry itu… bergetar.

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Lelaki yang sudah menerima 990 pukulan itu berjalan limbung. Selangkah, demi selangkah ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Taemin.

"Dia… satu-satunya berandalan di sekolah ini," Henry semakin intens memandang lelaki itu. "Dia selalu menertawakan orang lain, dia juga suka jahil."

"Entahlah…" Henry yang mulai meragukan kata-kata lelaki itu memandang sosok yang terseok mendekati Taemin dengan pandangan kagum.

"Tentu, karena dia adalah berandalan, makanya dia kuat. Dia… sosok yang menyilaukan 'kan?"

DEG!

Degup jantung Henry berdetak cepat ketika lelaki itu dengan susah payah menggendong Taemin di punggungnya.

"Ya, dia… menyilaukan," Henry kali ini setuju.

"Tentu saja," kali ini murid yang sedari tadi memberi penjelasan kepada Henry berbalik memandang Henry.

DEG!

Wajah murid lelaki itu… penuh dengan tangisan dan… tawa?

"Tentu saja dia menyilaukan, karena dia…" perlahan ia membalikan kembali wajahnya, menatap lelaki yang membopong Taemin dengan langkah terseok, lalu berlari secepat kilat menghampiri lelaki itu sambil berteriak ke arah Henry. "KARENA DIA ADALAH MUSIM PANAS DI SEKOLAH KAMI! LEE SUNGMIIIINNNNNN!"

DEG!

Seketika, semua murid yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik dinding-dinding… bersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon, serentak berlari keluar; menghambur ke arah lelaki yang dipanggil musim panas itu. "SUNGMIN-AH!"

"SUNGMIN-AH, KAU TIDAK APA-APA?"

"SUNGMIN-AH!"

Perlahan, Henry menggurat sebuah senyum sarat akan maksud. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu ia lipatkan di belakang kepalanya.

Sambil berlalu dari keramaian itu, ia berujar pelan, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Musim panas di Dongducheon… sangat menyilaukan. Aku memerlukan kacamataku, hehehe…."

**To be continued….**

* * *

Bagaimana teman-teman? . gaje? Saya mendapatkan ide ini ketika saya sedang membaca komik Sinchan! Hehehe… ketika Sinchan menjadi guru di sekolah SMA dan menjadi wali kelas kelas 3D yang notabene kumpulan anak bermasalah saya jadi mendapatkan ide ini :D

Silahkan testimoninya~ ^^


	2. 4 Season

**4 Season High School**

**Super Junior©SMEnt**

**4 Season High School©Nurama Nurmala**

**Friendship**

**Typo(s), OOC, abal story warning**

* * *

_**Cerita sebelumnya…**_

"Dia… satu-satunya berandalan di sekolah ini," Henry semakin intens memandang lelaki itu. "Dia selalu menertawakan orang lain, dia juga suka jahil."

"Entahlah…" Henry yang mulai meragukan kata-kata lelaki itu memandang sosok yang terseok mendekati Taemin dengan pandangan kagum.

"Tentu, karena dia adalah berandalan, makanya dia kuat. Dia… sosok yang menyilaukan 'kan?"

DEG!

Degup jantung Henry berdetak cepat ketika lelaki itu dengan susah payah menggendong Taemin di punggungnya.

"Ya, dia… menyilaukan," Henry kali ini setuju.

"Tentu saja," kali ini murid yang sedari tadi memberi penjelasan kepada Henry berbalik memandang Henry.

DEG!

Wajah murid lelaki itu… penuh dengan tangisan dan… tawa?

"Tentu saja dia menyilaukan, karena dia…" perlahan ia membalikan kembali wajahnya, menatap lelaki yang membopong Taemin dengan langkah terseok, lalu berlari secepat kilat menghampiri lelaki itu sambil berteriak ke arah Henry. "KARENA DIA ADALAH MUSIM PANAS DI SEKOLAH KAMI! LEE SUNGMIIIINNNNNN!"

DEG!

Seketika, semua murid yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik dinding-dinding… bersembunyi di balik pohon-pohon, serentak berlari keluar; menghambur ke arah lelaki yang di panggil musim panas itu. "SUNGMIN-AH!"

"SUNGMIN-AH, KAU TIDAK APA-APA?"

"SUNGMIN-AH!"

Perlahan, Henry menggurat sebuah senyum sarat akan maksud. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, lalu ia lipatkan di belakang kepalanya.

Sambil berlaru dari keramaian itu, ia berujar pelan, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Musim panas di Dongducheon… sangat menyilaukan. Aku memerlukan kacamataku, hehehe…."

* * *

**4 Season High School**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Musim Panas?"

"_Ne_," Oh Soojin _Seonsaengnim_ menyipitkan matanya. Seorang anak lelaki dengan pakaian formal berongkang kaki di depannya. "Awalnya mereka menjelekan siswa itu, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan perilaku mereka."

"Hm…" Oh _Seonsaengnim_ bergumam pelan.

"Mulut mereka menjelek-jelekan siswa itu dan mengatai ia berandalan, tapi setelah itu mereka berlari menyambut siswa itu bak pahlawan. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti…."

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu Lee Sungmin ya?" Ia menenggak teh hangat yang tersedia di sampingnya.

"_Ne_."

"Bagaimana menurutmu dia?"

"Dia tipe _Challenger_ atau _Leader_. Terlihat sekali jika ia seorang yang dominan dan percaya diri. Karena itu jiwa melindungi sesamanya juga tinggi. Gaya bicaranya langsung pada intinya, aku rasa karena ia selalu percaya diri terkadang ia cenderung egois dan suka mendominasi, tapi bagusnya dia bisa menjaga temperamen emosinya."

"Apa yang Lau _Seonsaengnim_ utarakan mengenai kepribadian Lee Sungmin memang tepat. Dia persis seperti yang Anda gambarkan," tanggap Oh _Seonsaengnim_ . "Ada sesuatu yang menarik tentang sekolah ini yang harus Anda ketahui, Anda bersedia mendengarkannya?"

Henry menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, aku bahkan sangat bersyukur ada salah satu dari staff pengajar yang bersedia mampir ke ruanganku."

"Ah, itu. Itu karena Anda tidak datang memberi salam ke ruang guru."

"Ehhh?" Henry sangat terkejut. "Jadi aku juga harus melakukan basa-basi seperti itu juga?" Oh _Seonsaengnim_ mengangguk.

"Itu bukan basa-basi, Lau _Seonsaengnim_. Itu adalah tatakrama," Oh _Seonsaengnim_ mencoba mengklarifikasi. "Saya jadi penasaran dengan pendidikan yang Anda enyam di bangku perkuliahan, kenapa kepribadian Anda _terbelakang_ seperti ini?" Oh _Seonsaengnim_ terdiam sejurus. Ia sadar bahwa ia sudah melakukan kesalahan dengan kata-kata kasarnya. "Ah, maaf. Seharusnya saya mengatakan hal itu dalam hati, bukan keras-keras begini."

"Hahahaha…" reaksi tak terkira Henry ternyata sebuah gelak tawa. "Kau lucu sekali Oh _Seonsaengnim_! Hahaha…."

"Dan Anda juga kurang sopan menyebut rekan kerja dengan sebutan _kau_,harusnya Anda menggunakan bahasa yang lebih formal, _sialan_!"

"Hahahaha! Kau melakukannya lagi!" Henry terus saja tertawa dengan puas. "Apa saat kau mengajar juga seperti ini?"

"Ah, maaf. Aku seharusnya bilang itu di dalam hati saja," Oh _Seonsaengnim_ memandang Henry dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Saya dulunya bekas preman, jadi kebiasaan masa lalu tidak bisa dihilangkan. Apa Anda terganggu?"

"Hahaha… sama sekali tidak. Ini malah menarik! Hahahaha…"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Nah," ia membenarkan letak kacamata minusnya. "Apa Anda sudah bertemu dengan musim yang lain?"

"Hehehe…" Henry berusaha menghentikan tawanya, lalu menghapus jentik air mata yang mengendap di sela matanya. "Eeehhh? Masih ada musim yang lain?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Salah satu rahasia yang membuat sekolah ini berada di puncak adalah mobilitas dan kontribusi empat musim sebagai organisasi yang mengontrol murid dan lajur kegiatan sekolah secara internal."

"Eh?"

"Dua musim bekerja di belakang layar, mengorganisir segala keperluan dan mengidentifikasi bibit masalah yang berkemungkinan membahayakan sekolah. Sedangkan dua musim lainnya mengevakuasi segala macam masalah yang datang, memegang kendali pada masalah yang ada dan kembali memberikan rasa aman pada warga sekolah. Anda sudah bertemu dengan Si Musim Panas—Lee Sungmin, salah satu musim yang berada di garis depan. Musim panas berperan sebagai tameng dan pedang bagi sekolah ini. Jika terjadi apa-apa, dia yang akan maju duluan."

"Kereeennnn…."

"Lalu musim yang berdampingan berada di garis depan bersama musim panas adalah musim semi. Ia harus bisa memenangkan hati warga sekolah, memberi kenyamanan dan rasa aman. Memenangkan rasa percaya mereka dan loyalitas mereka. Hingga potensi warga sekolah bisa digerakan seoptimal mungkin. Baik untuk kompetisi formal seperti olimpiade akademik dan olahraga, atau ketika masalah psikis datang menerpa."

"Kenapa rasanya rumit sekali?" Henry melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu mengelus dagunya dengan tangan kanan bak penyidik yang sedang menyalak—menandak sebuah kasus.

"Dua musim yang terbang di bawah radar atau memerankan peran di belakang layar adalah musim gugur dan musim dingin. Dalam hal ini, musim dingin bergerak sebagai _thinker_ atau _observer_ dalam kesatuan musim ini. Dia yang membuat rencana pencapaian selama setahun yang harus direalisasikan. Ia yang berpikir solusi untuk meredam masalah dan ia pula yang menggerakan ambisi sekolah untuk maju."

"Lalu… musim yang terakhir?"

"Musim gugur," kali ini Oh _Seonsaengnim_ menenggak tehnya dalam sekali tenggak sampai benar-benar tandas. "Musim gugur bergerak di belakang layar, sama seperti musim dingin. Ia bertindak sebagai… eksekutor."

"E-eh?"

"Jika musim panas berperan melindungi sekolah ini dari garis depan dengan menolak segala serangan yang masuk, maka musim gugur berperan melindungi sekolah ini dari garis belakang dengan mencabut semua biang masalah internal. Perdagangan obat-obat terlarang, pembulian, pemaksaan, perampokan, pencabulan, tindakan curang dan hal semacam itu jika sampai pada musim gugur, ia tak akan segan dan langsung mengeluarkan si pelaku dari sekolah, sekalipun itu adalah staff pengajar."

"E-eh? Memangnya ia punya kewenangan untuk itu?"

"Jika ia punya bukti yang kuat, bahkan kepala yayasan pun menyetujuinya."

"E-eh?"

"Anda pikir, bagaimana sekolah ini bisa menjadi begitu ideal? Tanpa adanya KKN, kecurangan, intimidasi dan provokasi?"

"…" Henry terdiam takjub.

"Semua itu adalah karena… kepala yayasan yang terdahulu membentuk bidak-bidak kuat dalam arena pertarungan ini. **Pertahanan**: Musim panas, **Penyembuhan**: Musim semi, **Penyerangan**: Musim Gugur, dan… **Perencanaan**: Musim dingin."

"Keren! Benar-benar keren! Pantas saja sekolah ini begitu sempurna!" Henry mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena semangat.

"Setelah para musim itu lulus dari sekolah ini, mereka diwajibkan mewariskan jabatan mereka pada seseorang yang berideologi sama. Dan entah kenapa… tiap tahun tipe-tipe orangnya selalu sama."

"Lho, itu 'kan bagus. Mereka bisa membawa sekolah ini tetap _in line_!"

"Satu hal lain yang belum Anda tahu…" Oh _Seonsaengnim_ menatap Henry dengan tatapan serius. "Dari dulu, sampai sekarang… keempat musim itu tidak pernah akur."

"E-eh?"

"Dari generasi pertama, sampai generasi sekarang, hubungan baik tidak pernah terjadin di antara keempatnya," Oh _Seonsaengnim_ mengerlingkan matanya. "Saya juga merasa heran, seolah ada sebuah penyebab pemicu kebencian yang juga ikut diwariskan turun menurun kepada mereka."

"Tetap hebat, meski dalam keadaan saling membenci, mereka bisa membuat sekolah ini berada dalam jajaran sekolah top!"

"Apa Anda tahu peran Anda di sini, Lau _Seonsaengnim_?" Oh _Seonsaengnim_ kembali memandang Henry dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"Membimbing para siswa dan membantunya 'kan?"

"Itu akan menjadi pekerjaan sampingan Anda," ia mendelik lalu tersenyum sinis. "Pekerjaan seorang guru BP yang sebenarnya… adalah menjadi jembatan untuk menghubungkan keempat musim. Karena itu tidak ada seorang pun yang betah menjadi guru BP di sini."

"SERIUS?"

"_Ne_," kali ini Oh _Seonsaengnim_ tersenyum manis sekali sambil beranjak dari duduknya menuju pintu keluar. "Ah, penjelasan saya ini tolong jangan dianggap sebagai suatu niat baik."

"Eh?" Henry kembalit tercengang dengan pernyataan Oh _Seonsaengnim_.

"Bagaimanapun, saya tidak meminta untuk ditraktir lho…."

"…" Henry terdiam dengan tampang _speechless_ menanggapi kata-kata Oh _Seonsaengnim_ yang begitu jujur. "Jangan khawatir, bulan depan akan kutraktir dengan gaji pertamaku."

"Fufufu~" ia tertawa elegan. "Baiklah jika Anda memaksa," suara tawanya masih terdengar walau semakin lama semakin samar ketika ia berjalan anggun menyusuri koridor.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Tak lama, sebuah suara ketukan terdengar, membuyarkan lamunan Henry atas sekolah yang rumit ini. "Masuk."

Sebuah sosok masuk menggeser pintu. Seragam laki-laki tersemat pada tubuhnya dan kacamata pun membingkai indah sosoknya.

"Anda… Lau _Seonsaengnim_?" Tanyanya dengan wajah ramah, seulas senyuman terlihat di sana.

"Ah, _ne_. Ada perlu denganku?"

"Saya hanya ingin menginformasikan…" ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lalu kembali tersenyum memandang Henry. "Ada seorang murid yang putus asa dan hendak bunuh diri di atap sekolah."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?"

"Saya kira sebelum saya melapor pada kepala sekolah, saya perlu memberitahukan pada Anda terlebih dahulu," ujarnya tenang.

"APPPAA?!" Henry yang kaget segera berlari ke luar ruangan. "TERIMA KASIH INFORMASINYA!" Setelah berteriak menyampaikan rasa terima kasih, ia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju lantai teratas.

Lelaki bertampang rupawan yang selalu tersenyum itu melangkah ke luar ruangan dengan derap langkah tenang. Seorang siswa lain menunggu dengan tatapan malas di samping pintu ruang BP.

"Ada-ada saja ulahmu ini," pria tinggi kurus itu berkomentar. Sedangkan pria yang baru keluar dari ruangan Henry hanya terkekeh geli.

"Tidak apa, bagaimanapun… itu adalah salam perkenalan dariku," jawabnya ringan; sama sekali tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Hhhh…" lelaki yang berjalan di sebelahnya hanya menghela napas dalam. "Dasar musim dingin yang usil, Kibum_ie_."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Kibum itu mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menempatkan jari itu di depan bibir. "Ssttt, jangan bilang pada siapa-siapa ya, Kyuhyun_ie_…" ia mewanti-wanti dengan seoles senyum puas di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menangkap kesalahan orang lain tapi malah selalu meloloskan kesalahanmu," Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Karena kau adalah musim gugur yang selalu menanti datangnya musim dingin," Kibum kembali tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

Tak berselang lama, Kibum menjejakan langkahnya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan tenang—seperti biasa. Tak sadar bahwa Kyuhyun tengah mengepalkan sebuah tinju dan menggertakan gigi di belakangnya. "Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padamu, Kim Kibum. Aku tak akan ragu lagi dan akan membunuhmu jika ada kesempatan," bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Teramat sangat pelan.

"Hehehe…" tanpa menoleh Kibum terkekeh geli. "Aku mendengarmu dengan jelas, Kyuhyun_ie_. Tetaplah bermain menjadi bonekaku yang baik, dan jangan perlihatkan kebencian itu di depanku. _Arra_?"

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Seketika saya mendapatkan ide untuk ff ini pukul 2 dini hari dan menyelesaikan satu chapter pukul setengah empat dini hari ^^ Wah, benar-benar sesuatu. Walaupun pendek, semoga bisa membuat pembaca puas :D**

* * *

**Special Thanks**

**c**hindrella cindy, **N**ita febriyanti,** C**hoiMerry92, **F**ly21, **R**iyoung Kim, **T**ika, **K**ikyu RKY, **B**ryan Andrew Cho, **a**lti kartika, **G**aemGyu92, **c**hyeraa, **S**hin Hyun Hee, **T**eukRan, **A**ngelika Park, **c**habluebilubilu, **E**unji, **p**hyan, **C**hizawa95, **l**iea-chan, **1**3ginger, **P**earl Park, **E**velyne Rayn, **s**itara1083, **a**ndi. rawe. 5, **i**chigo song, **C**HyeRaa, **V**incent Ming, **b**luerose, **k**yurielf, **H**ee Ra Shin, **V**3, **m**aykyuminnie, **N**inut, **A**ya Kim Petals, **N**amelinda, **a**sa, **A**iccyah. hangsang. sparkyu1208, **A**yu Fitria II, dan beberapa pembaca yang tampil sebagai **guest**.


	3. Salam dari musim dingin

**4 Season High School**

**Super Junior©SMEnt**

**4 Season High School©Nurama Nurmala**

**Friendship**

**Typo(s), OOC, abal story warning**

* * *

_**Cerita sebelumnya…**_

Henry yang masih berusia 16 tahun namun sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di Universitas ternama sebagai seorang psikolog muda mendapat pekerjaan di sebuah sekolah elit yang tak pernah ia sangka. Aksi seorang _berandal_ sekolah yang disinyalir sebagai musim panas sekolah itu sukses membuat Henry berdecak kagum.

Dan dari penjelasan Oh _Seonsaengnim_… Henry akhirnya mengetahui bahwa sekolah ini disokong oleh 4 kekuatan besar _intern_ di luar OSIS dan organisasi besar lainnya. Empat kekuatan besar yang acapkali disebut sebagai para guardian sekolah adalah: Musim panas yang menjadi unit pertahanan sekolah, Musim semi yang menjadi unit mediator sekolah, Musim Gugur yang menjadi unit penyerangan sekolah, dan… musim dingin yang menjadi otak dan rencana pembangunan sekolah.

Satu rahasia besar yang dikemukakan Oh Seonsaengnim adalah… keempat musim ini tidak pernah akur atau senantiasa bermusuhan. Henry yang berperan menjadi guru BP sekolah ini selain diharuskan menjadi guru yang paling dekat dengan murid, juga berperan ganda menjadi jembatan yang menghubungkan keempat musim.

* * *

**4 Season High School**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"GAWAT! HARUS CEPAT!" Henry yang tergesa tak memerhatikan pandangan aneh dan bertanya-tanya murid di sekitarnya. Ia terus saja berlari menuju lantai atas berbekal informasi dari seorang siswa ramah berkaca mata yang menemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ada Apa?"

"Kenapa dengan dia?"

"Siapa dia?"

Beragam pertanyaan berlabuh dalam benak murid masing-masing tatkala melihat Henry yang terus berlari tak peduli pada apapun yang terjadi padanya dan sekitarnya.

Satu orang, dua orang, tiga orang, empat orang, ia lewati dengan mudah. Sepuluh orang, dua puluh orang, tiga puluh orang, yang sudah terlewati mengambangkan sebuah tanda tanya besar. Dan ketika ia melewati orang ke-34 di lantai empat….

SRRAAAAKKKK!

"Harus cepat! Sebelum terjadi apa-apa dengan murid itu!" Ia terus bergumam, tak memusingkan pandangan aneh orang yang ia lewati. Ia juga tak memerhatikan… pandangan bertanya dari seorang murid yang menjadi salah satu wajah sekolah itu, sang ketua OSIS.

"He? Apakah yang barusan itu…_ Seonsaengnim_ baru?" Tanya sebuah suara yang dikenal sebagai suara menenangkan dari sang ketua OSIS.

* * *

**4 Season High School**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

BRAK!

"Haaahhh… haaahhh… haaaahhhh…" suara napas yang terputus-putus itu, peluh yang berjatuhan menghujami petak lantai itu, dan tubuh yang menunduk karena terlalu lelah itu meradiasikan bagaimana usahanya untuk sampai ke atap sekolah ini secepat mungkin. Henry sudah berada di atas atap sekolah dengan segala usahanya.

Dengan berat ia mengangkat pandangannya, dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika sebuah sosok berdiri tegap dengan pandangan mantap ke langit yang bebas. Itu akan menjadi pemandangan melankolis sebenarnya jika saja lelaki yang tengah menengadahkan wajahnya ke arah lazuardi itu… tidak sedang berdiri di atas pagar besi yang sangat tipis!

Sontak, pemandangan ekstrim itu membuat Henry panik dan menggila. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berlari menghampiri dengan tangan kanan yang terulur ke depan.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU PIKIRKAN?! JANGAN PERNAH BERPIKIR UNTUK—"

"Eh?" Lelaki yang terlihat hendak bunuh diri itu menolehkan pandangannya ke belakang. Atensi mereka saling bertemu, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka berdua ketika tangan Henry yang secara spontan memeluk pinggang lelaki itu malah mendorong lelaki itu semakin jatuh ke bawah dan membuat mereka melewati palang besi yang berfungsi sebagai sekat dan jatuh ke sisi lain dari gedung.

BRAAAKKK!

Beruntung lelaki yang disinyalir hendak melakukan aksi bunuh diri itu menggapai palang sekat dan membuat tubuh mereka berdua yang hendak jatuh dari lantai 7 tertahan di atas. Henry yang masih memeluk pinggang pemuda itu terdiam dengan syok.

"DASAR BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, BR*NGSEK?!" Sungutan dari lelaki yang awalnya ingin diselamatkan Henry namun sekarang malah menyelamatkan Henry ini meletup-letup dengan amarah yang tak urung surut.

"Bukan begitu," Henry yang sudah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya karena bentakan dari lelaki itu menjawab lirih. "Ada seseorang yang memberitahukan padaku bahwa kau mau bunuh diri, _Lee Sungmin_."

"Apa?" Ternyata lelaki yang terlihat hendak bunuh diri itu adalah Lee Sungmin; lelaki yang menerima 990 pukulan beberapa jam yang lalu dan yang ia kenal sebagai Sang Musim Panas. "Ukh, aku… tidak bisa menahan berat tubuh kita berdua…" Sungmin yang berpegangan pada palang sekat hanya dengan tangan kanannya meringis menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar melalui otot dan persendian tangan kanannya.

"Tak heran," Henry setuju. "Badanmu sudah babak belur begitu menerima 990 pukulan dari preman-preman itu. Luar biasa sebenarnya kau masih sadar bahkan masih bisa berdiri. Jadi tak heran kalau—"

"Diam! Kau ini siapa bocah?"

"Eh? Aku…."

"Lau_ Seonsaengnim_," sebuah suara lain menyahut. Jelas bukan suara Henry atau suara Sungmin. "Anda… Lau _Seonsaengnim_, 'kan?" Sebuah kepala menyembul di atas palang besi penyekat di atap itu. Sebuah senyum ramah yang khas orang bertanggung jawab menguar dari wajahnya yang sangat manis. Jauh lebih ramah dari senyum ramah yang diperlihatkan pemuda berkacamata yang ditemui Henry beberapa menit yang lalu di ruangannya. Henry… diam terkesima.

"Ah, _ne_…" Henry menjawab di tengah kebingungannya. Lelaki dengan lesung pipit itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Henry. Sesuai dengan yang diharapkan Henry, lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya mendekat ke tangan Sungmin.

"Pegang tanganku," ucapnya pelan dengan senyum masih terbias di wajahnya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA BR*ENGSEK!"

"Eh?" Teriakan Sungmin membuat Henry tercengang.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada mendapatkan bantuan darimu!"

"…" Henry dan lelaki asing yang baru datang menyapa itu terdiam mendengar penolakan Sungmin. "Kau mau mati?" Lelaki tak dikenal itu bertanya heran.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!"

"Kalau begitu pegang tanganku."

"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"

"…" lelaki itu terdiam dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kalau kau tidak mau memegang tanganku, aku yang akan memegang tanganmu."

"JANGAN COBA-COBA, KURANG AJ*R!" Kemarahan yang meletup kini sukses membuat Sungmin benar-benar berada di puncak batasnya. Wajahnya merah dan seolah terlihat asap keluar dari telinganya dan erosi meletup hingga menutupi pancaran ketenangannya. "DARIPADA KAU MENYENTUHKU, LEBIH BAIK KEMATIAN YANG MENDAHULUIMU MENYENTUHKU!"

"Kalau begitu…" Henry dengan cekatan mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri, masih tetap berpegangan pada pinggang Sungmin, dia mulai mendaki tubuh Sungmin dengan menginjak-injak tubuhnya dengan hati-hati. Sungmin terpaksa menahan berat tubuh Henry yang naik tajam beberapa kali lipat dikarenakan aksinya yang tiba-tiba dan rasa sakit yang semakin menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Tu-tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan, Bocah?"

"Hup!" Kali ini Henry sudah sejajar dengan Sungmin. "Berikan tanganmu!" Perintah Henry pada lelaki yang memandangnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Eh, iya!" Dengan cepat ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang langsung disambut oleh Henry. Dengan susah payah lelaki itu menarik tubuh Henry dan dengan seenaknya Henry menginjak bahu Sungmin untuk sampai di atas dengan selamat.

"DASAR KURANG A*JAR KAU BOCAH!" Sungmin yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Henry bersungut-sungut mengumpat dengan luapan emosi, namun Henry yang sudah sampai di sisi yang aman beringsut ke arah Sungmin dengan napas yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Ayo," Henry mengulurkan tangannya. "Jika tak mau menerima uluran tangan orang ini, tak masalah 'kan kalau menerima uluran tanganku?"

"…" Sungmin terdiam kemudian. Ia melabuhkan pandangannya ke arah bocah yang baru saja ditemuinya itu. Ia; Henry, memandang Sungmin dengan keyakinan dan penuh percaya diri, Sungmin memejamkan matanya dengan seulas senyum menikung di bibirnya yang tipis. "Oke," ia menjawab.

TAP!

Bunyi telapak tangan yang bertemu kini saling menggenggam dengan kuat. Henry tersenyum puas lalu menarik tubuh Sungmin sekuat tenaga agar ia bisa melewati palang dengan selamat.

* * *

**4 Season High School**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Salah satu tugas guru BP adalah:**

"**Penyusunan dan pelaksanaan program bimbingan dan konseling. Memberikan layanan dan bimbingan kepada anak didik agar lebih berprestasi dalam kegiatan belajar."**

"Saya yakin siswa yang memberikan informasi palsu kepada Anda beberapa waktu yang lalu adalah Kim Kibum."

"Eh? Kim siapa?"

"Kim Kibum," ia mengulangi. Ia adalah orang yang sama yang menyelamatkan Henry hari itu di atas atap sekolah. "Saya yakin Anda sudah mendengar kabar mengenai cerita menarik sekolah ini," lelaki itu duduk tenang di seberang Henry dengan postur tubuh tegap. Ia sesekali melirik Henry yang terlihat sibuk dengan teh super manisnya, lalu tersenyum maklum dan kembali meneruskan pembicaraan. "Saya sangat terkejut dengan latar belakang Anda yang menakjubkan. Tidak pernah tercatat dalam sejarah bahwa sekolah ini menerima guru yang bahkan lebih muda dari muridnya sendiri."

"…"

"Itu sangat luar biasa. Saya jadi tak sabar mengetahui orang seperti apa Anda sebenarnya sampai-sampai—"

"Tunggu dulu," Henry mengiterupsi perkataan lelaki itu yang menggebu-gebu. "Aku tidak butuh ucapan kekagumanmu. Yang ingin aku tanyakan… siapa kau? Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku dan kenapa Lee Sungmin terlihat sangat membencimu? Padahal dari yang kutahu… dia itu seperti pahlawan sekolah ini."

"…" lelaki itu terdiam sejurus, lalu menatap Henry dengan tatapan aneh yang sulit diartikan, lalu tiba-tiba ia berdiri dari duduknya sambil melepas tatapan mengerikan.

Perlahan, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu dengan tangan itu ia menyentuh dada kirinya pelan. Ia menarik bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah lengkungan, tak terlihat satupun gigi yang ikut terlihat dalam segaris senyum itu. Henry memandang lelaki itu dengan punggung yang menyentuh sandaran kursi; untuk berancang-ancang, untuk bersiap-siap. Walau dari senyumnya lelaki ini terlihat sangat ramah, seolah tidak ada satu pun orang ramah di dunia ini yang bisa menandinginya, tapi tatapan itu… sangat dingin, beku, dan penuh dengan diorama kegelapan yang diusung dendam, rasa sakit hati dan rasa hati yang terkhianati. Lelaki ini… adalah budak kegelapan yang terlahir dalam sebuah wadah polesan makhluk langit!

"Saya adalah ketua OSIS sekolah ini," ia membungkuk 45 derajat. Tak lupa senyum itu terus bertengger dan menghias wajah rupawannya. "Saya dikenal sebagai Musim Semi sekolah ini, nama saya… adalah Leeteuk."

* * *

**4 Season High School**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 22.34 di wilayah Seoul. Beberapa lampu pijar yang masih memendarkan sinarnya datang dari bilik staf keamanan dan beberapa tempat yang memang sengaja dibiarkan menyala seperti beberapa lorong paling depan sekolah dan beberapa ruangan yang memang membutuhkan penerangan seperti beberapa proyek biologi yang disimpan di ruangan Biologi.

Seorang lelaki dengan yang memakai topi untuk menyamarkan wajahnya berjinjit memasuki area sekolah dan tiba di gerbang belakang sekolah tanpa diketahui siapapun.

"_Kim Kibum adalah seorang siswa yang kehadirannya tidak diketahui kebanyakan murid. Ia jarang masuk sekolah dan hanya diam saja dalam komunitas," _kata-kata Leeteuk sore itu kembali terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. _"Ideologinya tinggi dan ia adalah orang yang sangat obsesif. Salah satu psikiatris dan praktisi senior dalam bidang kejiwaan malah sudah memastikan kejiwaan Kibum dan menandai ia sebagai seorang Psyhco kelas berat_. _Ia tidak berniat membawa sekolah ini menjadi nomor 1 di Korea. Camkan ini dan ingat baik-baik,"_ walaupun ini hanya memorandum yang ia putar ke dalam sebuah _scene_ tadi sore, namun Henry sekali lagi menenggak ludah yang terecap pahit dalam tenggorokannya. _"ia adalah musim dingin paling parah dalam sejarah, karena ia… berniat meluluhlantakkan sekolah ini!"_

Brrrrrr!

Angin malam yang dingin seolah menjadi pendukung kisah rahasia yang diceritakan Leeteuk mengenai seorang Kim Kibum tadi sore. Henry menarik resleting jaketnya sampai benar-benar menutupi dada lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan ke sebuah arah; yaitu ke sebuah ruangan yang disinyalir Leeteuk tempat Kibum merencanakan dan menjalankan rencana jahatnya. Henry mengendap-endap melewati beberapa keamanan yang masih berjaga dan dengan sukses masuk ke sebuah lubang fentilasi toilet perempuan.

Ketika langkahnya semakin dekat ke ruangan yang dituju, ketika dengan hati-hati ia memasung langkah menyusuri lorong dan koridor lantai dua, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ada sosok lain di sana yang mengawasinya dalam gelap. Ketika ia melihat sebuah persimpangan di koridor ia menghela napas lega. Ia harus mengambil arah ke kanan, ia ingat. Karena itu… dengan hati-hati ia berbelok ke arah kanan, dan betapa terkejutnya ia… ketika ada seraut wajah diterangi cahaya lilin yang muncul di belokan dengan senyum mengerikan.

"UWWWAAAAAAA!"

BRUK!

Henry yang syok terjatuh berdebum ke lantai. Kakinya masih gemetar sementara bibirnya terkatup dengan lirihan erangan dan pekikan tertahan yang keluar dalam kegagapan.

Sosok itu jelas adalah seorang lelaki. Ia berbalut seragam sekolah ini. Sebuah lilin bertengger dalam genggamannya hingga meradiasikan hawa mengerikan pada mukanya ditambah seringai mengerikan itu… sempurna untuk membuat Henry kalang kabut hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

Sosok itu menjauhkan lilin dari wajahnya lalu membungkuk di hadapan Henry. "Apa Anda punya keperluan di sini, Lau _Seonsaengnim_?" Sosok itu bertanya dengan suara tenang. Henry perlahan membuka matanya, lalu mendongak menatap wajah itu.

"Ka-kau…"

"Ya, tapi itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban, _Seonsaengnim_," ketika ia berucap kalimat itu, bulu kuduk Henry tiba-tiba meremang. "_Let me see_…" sosok itu mengusap dagunya perlahan; pura-pura berpikir, lalu sebuah seringai lain terpatri begitu mengerikan pada wajahnya. "Anda datang ke sini malam-malam, dengan pakaian seperti itu, sudah jelas bahwa Anda bukan ke sini untuk merampungkan pekerjaan. Apakah Anda datang ke sini sesuai intruksi si Musim Semi?"

DEG!

Kerlingan sosok itu sontak membuat niat Henry susut dan keinginan untuk menjauh dari sosok itu muncul dan memonopoli niat dan keinginannya.

Tiba-tiba, sosok itu menggerakkan kepalanya dan memandang ke dalam kegelapan. "Bawa paksa ia," titahnya. Tak lama… sebuah sosok lain muncul dan secara mengejutkan membekap Henry hingga rontaan yang tak berarti itu tertelan ganasnya kekuatan si sosok yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dalam kegelapan.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar, sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar terenggut, ia mendengar sebuah percakapan yang menarik.

"Akan kita apakan dia? Apa kita lenyapkan seperti biasa, Kibum_ie_?"

"_Ani_~" suara lain yang sudah beberapa kali ia dengar menimpali dengan santai. "Dilihat dari animo musim yang lain terhadap guru BP ini, kurasa ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang berguna."

"Kau mau memanfaatkannya?"

"Hm… hehehe, ini akan sangat menyenangkan."

**To be Continued…**

* * *

**Special Thanks To Reviewer Chap 2:**

**7**3777778910, **v**m9795, **k**hoerunnisa. Lulu, Diamond, **c**uwon, **Q**uemala Magnae Line's, **R**aihan, **N**eemarishima, **p**inkyblue713, **G**aemgyu92, **e**llacliq. Ahsanah, **r**eaRelf, **a**rolina, **L**ee MingKyu, **h**anazawa yui, **K**im Kumiko, **v**ha Chandra, **N**H Iskandar, **V**3, **y**ewook island, **R**iyoung kim, **l**yELF, **H**ee Ra Shin, **F**ly21, **1**3ginger, **M**inime, **K**yunie3, **A**ihara miaw, **s**itara083, **a**ndi. Rawe. 5, **H**enry Park, **E**lfishy, **C**hinderella Cindy, **l**iea-chan, **d**eviyanti137, **E**unji, **K**yuChul, **y**ensianx, **r**afiz sterna, **E**velyn Rayn, **T**ika, **C**hizawa95, **A**ngelika Park, **L**ayChy 03, **p**uzZy cat, **k**yurielf, **c**habluebilubilu, **K**ikyu RKY, **P**ark Ha Woo, **N**amelinda, **N**ita Febriyanti, **i**chigo song, **A**iccyah. Hansang. Sparkyu1208, **R**aekyuminnie, **V**incent Ming, **l**eefairy, **A**ya Kim Petals, **P**earl Park, **r**iekyuminwife, **C**HyeRaa, dan beberapa reviewer yang tampil sebagai **Guest**.


	4. The Red Velvet Cake

**4 Season High School**

**Super Junior©SMEnt**

**4 Season High School©Nurama Nurmala**

**Friendship**

**Typo(s), OOC, abal story warning**

* * *

_**Cerita sebelumnya…**_

Dari penjelasan Oh _Seonsaengnim_… Henry akhirnya mengetahui bahwa sekolah ini disokong oleh 4 kekuatan besar _intern_ di luar OSIS dan organisasi besar lainnya. Empat kekuatan besar yang acapkali disebut sebagai para _guardian_ sekolah adalah: Musim panas yang menjadi unit pertahanan sekolah, Musim semi yang menjadi unit mediator sekolah, Musim Gugur yang menjadi unit penyerangan sekolah, dan… musim dingin yang menjadi otak dan rencana pembangunan sekolah.

Satu rahasia besar yang dikemukakan Oh _Seonsaengnim_ adalah… keempat musim ini tidak pernah akur atau senantiasa bermusuhan. Henry yang berperan menjadi guru BP sekolah ini selain diharuskan menjadi guru yang paling dekat dengan murid, juga berperan ganda menjadi jembatan yang menghubungkan keempat musim.

Berdasarkan informasi dari Kim Kibum bahwa ada seorang siswa yang hendak bunuh diri di atap sekolah, siswa itu tak lain adalah Lee Sugmin dan dia tidak sedang bersiap bunuh diri. Karena kecerobohan Henry, ia tak sengaja mendorong Sungmin hingga mereka berdua berada dalam situasi berbahaya. Leeteuk datang menolong mereka dan akhirnya menceritakan beberapa rahasia mengenai jati diri Kibum si Musim Dingin dan visi misi pribadinya yang bertolak belakang dengan visi misi Musim Dingin sebelumnya.

* * *

**4 Season High School**

**Chapter 4 - The Red Velvet Cake**

* * *

Henry menggeliat beberapa kali sebelum manik itu mengerjap-ngerjap pelan dan memicing bingung. Sebuah ruangan dengan lampu dari lusinan lilin membuat bayangan benda bergerak lincah di ruangan itu. Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Henry mendapati beberapa benda usang yang tergolek begitu saja seolah telah ditinggalkan pemilik terdahulunya. Yang menyedot perhatian Henry adalah keberadaan satu set sofa Plutone mewah di tengah ruangan lengkap dengan _furniture_ lainnya. Dan yang membuat Henry tercengang adalah ketika terbangun dari ketidaksadaran yang memaksa sebuah sofa mewah berwarna merah marun yang dikenal sebagai _Gold Leaf Furniture_ menjadi alas tidurnya.

"Dimana ini?" Suaranya tercekat sementara bulir keringat masih hangat membasahi pelipisnya.

"Anda sudah sadar?" Sebuah suara menimpali pertanyaan Henry dengan pertanyaan lain. Henry berusaha menangkap siluet seorang pemuda di balik bayang-bayang yang dimainkan cahaya lilin. Sosok itu pernah Henry lihat beberapa kali. Dia yang memberikan informasi palsu kepada Henry, dan dia pula lah yang terakhir dilihat Henry sebelum Henry benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ya.

"Kibum?" Henry mengernyit tak percaya. Apa Kibum yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri? Benarkah? Untuk apa?

"Apa Leeteuk yang mengirim Anda ke sini?" Henry tercengang namun tak segera menjawab. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang agar ia bisa mengontrol keadaan. "Memangnya… apa yang ia bilang?" Kibum menumpangkan kaki kanan ke atas kaki kirinya lalu bersandar dengan rileks ke punggung sofa yang empuk. "Apa dia bilang saya jahat? Saya sosok setan sebenarnya? Saya… adalah sosok yang ingin menghancurkan sekolah ini?"

….

….

….

Henry berusaha untuk tidak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa dan lebih memilih untuk memandang Kibum dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Hhhh…" Kibum terdengar menghela napas. "Apa yang sudah Anda ketahui tentang sekolah ini?" Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya perlahan ke depan, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya menutupi bibir. "Apa yang Anda ketahui tentang empat musim? Walau Anda baru satu hari di sini, saya percaya, Anda sudah banyak mengetahui keadaan di sini daripada kelihatannya."

"Ya, aku hanya sedang beruntung," Henry menjawab sekedarnya. "Siapa yang memukulku dari belakang? Apa kau punya antek?" Seketika tawa Kibum pecah ketika mendengar pertanyaan polos Henry sementara kedua manik Henry terlihat lincah menggerus seisi ruangan.

"Antek? Hehehe… dia memanggilmu antekku, Kyuhyun_ie_…" sambil berujar dalam kekehan pelannya, sebuah sosok lain muncul berderap dari balik sebuah pintu. Di tangan kanannya bergelut sebuah senter yang segera ia matikan sementara air muka serius itu sukses membuat Henry merinding sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sebuah kata.

"Urusanku sudah selesai, kapan urusanmu selesai?" Kyuhyun angkat bicara dengan nada suara sarkastik. Terlihat lelaki kaku yang satu ini enggan memandang Henry. Ia hanya memandang Kibum dengan tatapan yang penuh kebencian.

Henry tahu, bahwa lelaki ini, Kyuhyun, adalah seseorang dengan kesabaran yang luar biasa.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Kibum sekenanya. "Benar 'kan, Henry _Seonsaengnim_?" Manik hitam penuh maksud itu mendelik ke arah Henry. Meminta persetujuan dan meminta jawaban.

Henry berkedut canggung. Ia beringsut membenarkan letak duduknya, lebih karena perasaan tak nyaman akan tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang tertuju langsung kepadanya. "Ya."

Kyuhyun tetap menatap Henry tanpa berkedip.

Beberapa saat kemudian, saat Kibum menghidangkan sebuah Matcha dari tempatnya Kyuhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki. Saat Kibum membiarkan Matcha itu meluncur jatuh memenuhi gelas porselen mahalnya, Kyuhyun dengan bebas menjatuhkan diri di samping Kibum dan bersandar pada sofa.

"Baik, akan kutunggu."

Kibum masih sibuk mengaduk Matcha hijaunya, ia kemudian meretas senyum pelan. "Di luar dingin, kau perlu menghangatkan dirimu," Kibum menyodorkan segelas Matcha yang baru saja dibuatnya pada Kyuhyun, setelah itu ia meluncurkan Matcha ke gelas yang lain. Masih tanpa ekspresi Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya, mengais gelas porselen itu dan mulai menenggak Matcha sedap yang masih hangat hasil racikan Kibum. "Saya punya ketertarikan sendiri pada minuman, Henry _Seonsaengnim_," Kibum mengawali perbincangan ringan yang sebenarnya hanya basa basi sebelum sampai pada topik yang lebih berat. "Saya sedang mencoba membuat Matcha dan _Oolong Green Tea_, sebelumnya saya sukses dengan _Lemonade_ dan _Earl Grey Tea_, Anda ingin mencobanya?" Kibum memiringkan kepalanya, sebuah senyuman menyembul di antara wajahnya.

Henry yang tertarik mulai merapikan pakaiannya yang telah disatroni koloni debu dan kotoran ketika ia jatuh berdebum. Ia mulai berdiri da beranjak menuju sofa mewah itu, mengambil tempat duduk berseberangan dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun lalu bibir tipisnya mulai menjawab sopan santun Kibum. "Tentu, aku ingin mencobanya."

Kibum tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, senyumnya terus terukir selama pembicaraan mereka. Perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian Kibum mulai menuangkan Matcha ke dalam gelas yang sudah ia persiapkan. Bau harum dedaunan menyeruak dan membuat otot-otot tegang Henry rileks seketika.

"Dia juga hobi membuat kue-kue manis," tutur seseorang yang membuat Henry hampir tersedak karenanya.

"Aku tidak hobi membuat kue manis," bantah Kibum tak terima. Senyumnya hilang, digantikan tatapan kesal yang meradiasikan rasa tersinggung. Sedikit. Bahkan sebenarnya Kibum tak keberatan sama sekali dengan tuduhan Kyuhyun. "Henry _Seonsaengnim_, saya memang juga senang membuat kue manis untuk teman minum teh. Tapi saya tidak suka makanan manis."

"Suka pun tidak kau tidak akan dipenjara karenanya," ujar Kyuhyun seketika. Kali ini, sekali lagi telak membombardir pernyataan Kibum. "Apa Anda tahu," Kyuhyun menatap Henry tajam seolah yang akan ia sampaikan adalah sebuah rahasia dari sebuah kasus yang benar-benar menjadi misteri. Seperti sebuah kejahatan penggila darah yang hobi membunuh dan menciumi bau anyir darah setiap korbannya. Aura di sekitarnya meradiasikan hawa seperti ketika seorang detektif kawakan di semenanjung Britania sukses menemukan petunjuk dan merangkainya menjadi sebuah tuduhan.

Ya.

Itulah aura yang sedang dihidupkan Kyuhyun saat ini. Namun kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun sangat tidak sesuai dengan air muka serius yang dipajangnya sedari tadi. "Apa Anda tahu, pernah di suatu sore Kibum memanggilku untuk urusan darurat. Aku pikir keadaan darurat apa sampai aku harus cepat-cepat menemuinya. Dengan muka mengerikan dia memintaku duduk di sofa ini, ia memegang _Egg Nog_ di tangan kanannya, sementara meja dipenuhi oleh _Fluffalanche, Caramel Supremo, Peach Cobbler, Croissant, Red Velvet Cake, Cherry Trifle,_ sebuah _Madeleine, Key Lime Pie, Jam Cookies, Cannoli, Biscotti, NY Beagel, Eclairs, Castella,_ dan selusin kue manis yang aku lupa namanya."

"Eh? Dia… memintamu memakan semua itu?" Tanya Henry tak percaya.

"Ya, dan karena itu aku ijin selama 3 hari karena keracunan makanan manis."

"APA?!" Henry membeliak tak percaya. Satu detik kemudian tawanya meledak di tengah ruangan penuh lilin sementara sepi mencekam sekolah di tengah malam buta.

* * *

**4 Season High School**

**Chapter 4 - The Red Velvet Cake**

* * *

"Aku jadi bingung…" ruangan konseling itu sepi mengingat para murid dan guru tengah menunaikan kegiatan belajar mengajar pagi ini. Seusai mencicipi Matcha buatan Kibum yang ternyata luar biasa nikmat dengan rasa asli yang tidak begitu pekat itu, Henry bersama-sama Kibum dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan sekolah bersama-sama. Mereka menaiki taksi yang sama dengan tujuan yang berbeda arah. Henry dengan penuh tanggung jawab menurunkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun di rumah mereka terlebih dahulu, lalu terakhir, ketika kewajibannya tuntas barulah taksi itu meluncur menuju apartemennya di kawasan Bucheon.

"Leeteuk memberikanku sebuah informasi penting tentang Kibum yang berniat menghancurkan sekolah, lalu ketika aku menemui Kibum, aura dan sisi mengerikan memang tidak pernah lepas dari sosoknya. Dia bukan sengaja memunculkan aura itu, tapi aura itu yang mengikutinya," Henry memutar otak hingga tak sadar seseorang menyelinap melewati pintu ruangannya dan berjalan-jalan dengan sepatu hak tinggi di depannya. "Tapi, ketika aku berbincang-bincang dengannya, dia bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang hangat, aku tak mengerti… benar-benar tak mengerti. Apa dia sedang berpura-pura?"

"Apa yang tidak Anda mengerti, _Seonsaengnim_?"

"Eh?"

Sebuah suara menimpali obrolan skeptis Henry pada dirinya sendiri. "Apanya yang tidak Anda mengerti?"

"Oh _Seonsaengnim_? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Ck, ck, ck… Anda tetap tidak bisa mengatur bahasa Anda ya~" Oh _Seonsaengnim_ awalnya berdecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, namun kemudian sedetik kemudian ia sudah tenggelam dalam kikihan-kikihan kecil. "Tadi, apa yang tidak Anda mengerti?"

"Begini, Oh _Seonsaengnim_," Henry membenarkan letak duduknya, lalu menatap Oh _Seonsaengnim_ dengan tatapan penuh harapan. "Apa Anda akan lebih percaya pada apa yang Anda dengar dan lihat, atau pada apa yang Anda rasakan?"

"Soal empat musim ya?" Tebakan Oh _Seonsaengnim_ ini sukses membuat Henry terkaget-kaget. Oh _Seonsaengnim _meretas senyum maklum di sana. "Bukankah saya sudah bilang sebelumnya bahwa keempat musim itu saling bermusuhan dan akan melakukan apapun untuk saling menjatuhkan?"

"Ya, kau sudah pernah bilang."

"Dan apa tugas Anda di sini?"

"Guru… BP?"

"Ya. Dan itu menuntut Anda untuk… tidak memihak siapapun."

"E—"

"Dari gumaman Anda barusan, dan dari lontaran-lontaran pertanyaan yang sebenarnya lebih diajukan kepada diri Anda sendiri saya menangkap bahwa Anda sedang menentukan siapa yang akan Anda pihak, siapa yang akan sering Anda ajak bicara, dan siapa yang akan Anda jadikan patokan."

"…."

"Mereka semua tak bisa dipercaya. Semuaya. Mereka semua sakit jiwa, termasuk Lee Sungmin."

"A-apa?"

"Dan tugas Anda adalah menyembuhkan mereka," Oh _Seonsaengnim_ hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu namun sebuah kotak berwarna merah merenggut perhatiannya. Ia berjalan ke arah kotak itu, membukanya, dan terkejut bukan main. "Oh, _well… Red Velvet Cake_, Anda punya selera yang bagus, Henry _Seonsaengnim,_" tanpa ragu Oh _Seonsaengnim _menggambil sejumput cake itu dan mencicipi penuh nikmat. Semburat kepuasan tercermin dari pipi merahnya yang semakin ranum dan senyumnya yang terus mengembang. "Ini lezat! Ini benar-benar lezat! Dari mana Anda membeli ini, Henry _Seonsaengnim?_"

"Ti-tidak… dimanapun?" Henry memandang _Red Velvet_ itu dengan tatapan bingung.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**AN: Semoga pernyataan Oh **_**Seonsaengnim **_**untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun dapat benar-benar dipahami Henry ya ^^ **


End file.
